Morgan Calmcacil
:"I dunno... I'm... I think I'm going to be a Jedi... like my daddy!" :—Morgan tells someone what she wants to be when she grows up. Morgan Emily Calmcacil (born Morgan Emily Rickerbocker) is the adopted daughter and third Padawan of Aerandir Calmcacil. Biography Early Life :Nanny: "Do you love your mommy and daddy?" :Morgan: "I dunno..." :—It was clear that Morgan barely knew her hardworking parents. Morgan was born to Katherine and Dominick Rickerbocker, two officers that worked for the Rebellion. Their jobs required several long hours of work, therefore forcing them to be distanced from their beloved daughter. Due to this, they were required to hire several "nannies" to look after the child daily, though, due to the long hours of work, there were rarely occasions when one nanny stayed with Morgan for consecutive days. Morgan was rarely bothered by these facts, quickly adjusting to the changes and her "nanny schedule." She learned what to expect from each nanny and their personalities, and each nanny treated her kindly. Though she subconsciously longed for the parental love and company she very rarely received, she was rather content with her life. A Destined Meeting :Officer: "Hello. How are you today?" :Morgan: "..." :Officer: "... Yes, well. Morgan, I... I regret to— I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but... your parents... ... Your mommy and daddy... ... They're dead." :Morgan: "..." :Officer: "I am sorry. Your nannies cannot take you in fulltime, and so you will have to come with us until we find you a new home." :Morgan: "No!" :—Morgan demonstrates her shyness, her indifference to the death of the parents she barely knew, and her refusing to leave home to the Rebellion Officer. In late August of 2007, less than two months after Morgan's first birthday, the Earth Empire located and brutally demolished a certain outpost that belonged to the Rebellion. There were no survivors, including both of Morgan's parents. The officer who discovered the bodies and another officer who helped investigate the wreckage arranged a meeting with the child at her house the day after the incident in order to inform her of this news and that she would need to come with them in order to find a new home. Morgan, being the shy child that she was, remained silent and did not answer them, nor did she express any grief over the news of her parents' death; after all, barely having any knowledge of them, it hardly came as a blow to her. However, when the officer declared that Morgan would have to leave with them so she could find a new home, Morgan put all shyness aside and refused, causing the officers to consider a different course of action. They contacted Aerandir Calmcacil, who agreed to meet with the girl despite having to care for both his sister and her cloned "twin," and arranged a meeting with her only a few hours after the officers had left the home. Morgan was playing in the backyard with a plastic bucket and some small rocks from the shallow stream nearby when Aerandir arrived. Surprisingly, Morgan openly entered conversation with him as soon as he attempted one, where she learned his name, he told him hers, and she even laughed at a playful joke he made. Morgan quickly decided that she liked this man, and, when Aerandir offered her a place to live after mentioning his sisters, she chose to leave with him and live under his care, with the prospect of having loving companions close to her age. Unable To Use The Force :Aerandir: "I want you to try... Concentrate... feel the cup... you've got to '''want' it to float..."'' :Morgan: "I... can't..." :—Aerandir attempts, fruitlessly, to get Morgan to use the Force. The odd thing about Morgan was that, though she could touch the Force, she could not use it. This apparently puzzled Aerandir, who tried and tried to get her to use the Force, but each time, she just couldn't use the Force. Aerandir later told her about "Force-blocking": Her parents, just before they died, must have placed a Force block on her, effectively stripping her of her use of the Force. He explained that the only ones who could remove the block would be either the parents or Morgan herself. And, since her parents were dead, and Morgan had absolutely no experience with the Force. The prospect of success seemed hopeless. Regardless, Aerandir became a sort of foster father to Morgan, and the two grew to love each other greatly, enjoying each other's company. Child Of A Prophecy :"She will become a great power to the side she chooses..." :—An excerpt from the prophecy involving Morgan. One day during one of Aerandir's excursions to his homeworld, while Morgan was with Aerandir and Michelle at the Jedi Academy, the "cloned" Darth Vader appeared, threatening to kill as many children as possible if Aerandir did not grant him a few children to take away, to be trained as Sith. Aerandir pretended to agree, and allowed Vader to name a few students. After choosing a handful of children, Vader then named Maggie Dawson as his next choice. (For more info on Maggie Dawson, see here.) Aerandir refused. Surprisingly, Vader consented, but next named Morgan. It was clear that Morgan was not the only one shocked and surprised: Tom Mark, the caretaker of the Younglings, glanced at Morgan, stunned. Aerandir even looked a bit taken aback, asking what use to the Sith a girl that cannot use the Force would be, knowing they strive for power. Vader replied that the Emperor had his reasons, and that Aerandir should butt out and comply. Aerandir refused, to Morgan's relief, but that's when Vader attacked him. He ended up with a severed arm. Aerandir, strangely, allowed him the mercy of being sent back to his master. Aerandir spent much of the rest of his time home in the Jedi library, doing research in the prophecy division. He told Morgan that, if Sidious wanted her, ("... and Vader did a horrible job of trying to cover that fact up,") there must be more to Morgan than met the eye. He found a prophecy and showed it to her: It perfectly described her, to the time of her birth, color of her hair and eyes, even her short stature. Aerandir wondered aloud how Sidious could have been sure without knowing this last aspect, but perhaps that was why he wanted her: To have a closer look and prove her as the prophesied one. Morgan didn't think much of the prophecy, though it disturbed her slightly that someone wanted to kidnap her, much less a ruthless, evil man. (At the time, Darth Ascin's ascension was complete, but he didn't think much of Morgan, relying more on his arrogant nature, believing that prophecied children could not serve the Sith purpose as well as his own ability.) When Aerandir left again, he put his friend Bix in charge of the group he assigned to Morgan's safety, and she was not to leave the Academy. Before leaving, Aerandir vowed to her that, though he would redouble his efforts to get her open to the Force (as it was apparent that such would come to pass), the prophecy did not change his feelings about her: That she was a little girl and a great friend he loved dearly, not a tool of a prophecy. Morgan Finds The Force :"I did not want it to come to this... Maul. Finish her..." :—Afraid of losing his tool of Sith dominance, Sidious orders Morgan's destruction. *''Compare with: Aerandir Calmcacil#Morgan Finds The Force In February of 2008, Aerandir took Morgan aside and revealed to her that he had lately grown suspicious of their friend Cassie, a longtime friend and former love interest of Aerandir, ever since Satsi, apprentice of Darth Ascin, was cloned. He told Morgan that he was going to come up with an alibi to have Cassie watch over Morgan for a bit, but Morgan would have to wear a microphone on her groin so that Aerandir could listen in on what was going on at the time; he specifically chose the groin so that it would hopefully not be detected. When Morgan arrived at her house, which had passed into the ownership of the Academy, everything seemed normal, until whom she thought was Aerandir appeared. Then she saw the scar and screamed, running into Cassie's arms, who made no effort to protect her, even given Morgan's desperate pleas. Ascin took her, bound her arms and feet, and took her up the stairs and into an empty room; Morgan had never been in here and, for a while, never wanted to return to this room since then. Inside the room, Ascin tossed her on the ground, none too gently. She hurt her head and began to cry. Ascin told her to shut it; that she was a pathetic child. This just made Morgan sob harder. Ascin then began gloating about how the "perfect plan had been executed"; about now he had "the one," and that Aerandir's doom had been sealed. He continued to say things like this until several minutes later, when the door burst open, causing Ascin to spin and activate his red lightsaber. Morgan turned her head, which was still hurting, to look at Aerandir and the green lightsaber glowing in his hand. As the identical men clashed in battle, a sense of relief washed over her, which was partially subdued at the appearances of Sidious, Maul, and Cassie. At the sight of the two men in battle, Sidious instructed Maul to kill Morgan. Morgan could've sworn that her heart stopped. Ascin instituted a griplock on Aerandir, so that neither of them could move, as Maul pulled off the glove on his right hand and, fingertips splayed, pointed it at Morgan. She experienced a split-second where everything seemed paused... Where she could clearly see everyone in the room, focusing their eyes on her, the Sith expectant, Cassie horrified, and Aerandir... afraid? Then the lightning came. With it, the pain. She screamed and thrashed helplessly. She desperately sought of a way out of this pain... Not knowing why, her attention was drawn within. Something caught her curiosity; it felt as though it were a lock with a key inserted. Not knowing how she did it, she "turned the key," and, instantly, the world was opened to her in a whole new way: She could feel the people in the room; feel Ascin's pure, evil pride; Sidious' regret at what he thought was Morgan's sure death, but otherwise reassured of the Sith's continued existence; Cassie's horror at what her treachery was producing; Maul's simple compliance with Sidious' orders; Aerandir's fear for Morgan, and... was something else there? Was it... realization? Then she felt the nature of the lightning itself and managed, somehow, to examine it. Following that example, she was able to create a small bubble of Force energy, bouncing some of the lightning off, granting her what she thought would only be temporary relief. In actuality, the lightning stopped completely: Everyone in the room seemed as though stunned. Aerandir was first to recover, kneeing Ascin to break the griplock, then moving on Maul, slicing off Maul's right arm. Aerandir stood over Morgan defensively, as Ascin advanced on him. Aerandir blocked the blows, adding swift, fluent motions between parries to sever the bonds on Morgan's wrists and ankles. She stood up while Aerandir added speed to his blows, catching Ascin across the right knee, sending him to the floor. Aerandir grabbed Morgan in his arms and made for the door, but Sidious was still there. Glancing at the bodies of Maul and Ascin, he gestured to Maul and hurled him at Sidious. Sidious caught him up and sent him back at Aerandir. Aerandir returned him, along with Ascin, this time. Sidious simply returned the bodies, again. Then, suddenly, Cassie's body slammed into Sidious, knocking him aside. Aerandir leapt through the door, telling Cassie to "Get out of here." Still carrying Morgan, Aerandir leapt down the stairs and was almost through the door when the barely-alive Vader, who had suffered from reflected Force Lightning earlier, grabbed Aerandir's ankle. Aerandir kicked him lightly in the head, knocking him out, and fled. They took refuge in the woods on the opposite side of the street in front of the house, Aerandir hiding both of their presences in the Force. Ascin appeared in the doorway, and, when it was apparent that he could neither see nor feel either of them, he shouted that Aerandir did not know nor did he want to know what would become of "her," meaning Cassie. Morgan was worried, but Aerandir told her that the threat was empty: He had felt Cassie leave the house already. Cassie was not heard from again until June of that year, when Aerandir awakened their daughter Kayla and sought her out. Aerandir soon after began preparing Morgan to become his next Padawan, and when she felt she was ready, she took the oath to become Aerandir's third Padawan and second alongside Michelle. Ascin's Seduction :"Hello, Morgan Emily Rickerbocker. I believe you know me..." :—Ascin penetrates the bunker and greets Morgan. About a month later, during an Earth Empire invasion on a Rebellion bunker where Aerandir, Michelle, Annabelle, and Morgan happened to be, Ascin had slipped ground-side during the confusion. Aerandir and Michelle headed out into the fray, leaving Annabelle and Morgan behind in safety. Soon, Annabelle had sensed that Michelle needed help, and she too left, leaving behind Morgan. Eventually, however, Ascin appeared at the entrance to the area she was in hiding, introducing himself in a falsely warm manner and began his attempt at seducing her to the dark side. While Morgan initially argued back, Ascin had almost come close to swaying her mind a bit when Aerandir appeared, first declaring Ascin's "facts" as lies, then convincing Morgan that the Sith didn't really want anything but their own good, explaining that the Sith only wanted Morgan to avoid their own destruction due to her potential. Morgan, convinced that Ascin was lying, ran to Aerandir's side and took his hand if only to feel safe with him nearby. However, Aerandir had to tell her to go and hide again as a duel between the pair ensued. Eventually Annabelle showed up, supporting a half-conscious Michelle, who was able to carry the girl into the safety of the bunker while Aerandir attacked Ascin. Then a battered Satsi appeared, cradling a broken arm and crawling. Ascin only jerked the girl to her feet by the broken arm, causing several provoked emotions from the watching parties. It angered both Aerandir and Michelle, the former attacking Ascin and the latter, who had regained some of her senses, approaching her former foe and displaying compassion to her by hugging her. In the end, Satsi declared herself to no longer be Ascin's apprentice and that she was leaving him, which only angered Ascin, but his attempt to attack her ended in a slashed right knee courtesy of Aerandir. Ascin only hobbled off, the Earth Empire having lost this fight, as the irony of the situation presented itself: While Ascin had intended to seduce Morgan to the dark side of the Force, it would turn out to be his own apprentice, Satsi, who had been welcomed to the Jedi instead. A New Father :Aerandir: "Morgie, how would you like it if I were your daddy?" :Morgan: "But aren't you too young to be a daddy?" :Aerandir: "Just answer the question, Morgan." :Morgan: "I would like that." :—Aerandir presents to Morgan the idea of him adopting her. Two months after the attack, on a warm May days, Aerandir took Morgan aside, set her on his knee, and asked her what she wouldd think if he were her father. Almost immediately, she expressed that she would like it. He told her that he could do it, that he was already preparing to do so, and that he wanted to adopt her, but he made it clear that he wanted this to be her decision. Morgan wanted to shout "YES!!" right away, but Aerandir requested that she sit and dwell on it for at least one full day before giving him a final answer. She reluctantly agreed, but only because there was never any doubt that she desperately wanted this man, the one who had taken her in when her parents had died and showed her so much care and love, to be her father. And so it was that she gave her affirmative answer to Aerandir, who soon carried out the necessary steps to legally adopt the child as his own on May 10th, 2008. It didn't take long for her to adjust to calling him "Daddy," and she even seemed to enjoy his company more than ever before. It was a very ecstatic feeling for her, especially since she had lacked the company of true parental presence in her early life, and his adopting her and being with her constantly was a welcome change to her past situation. Death Of A Clone :Aerandir: "It's okay... it's okay... Why are you sad?" :Morgan: "I... just... didn't want to do that..." :Aerandir: "You did what was right, Morgan. You took down a dangerous Sith Lord, one who was threatening the Academy and the safety of its students, Samantha in particular." :—Aerandir comforts his daughter after she dealt Ascin a killing blow. A few months passed, and Ascin had been uncharacteristically quiet. Aerandir became suspicious and uneasy, and began to suspect that was the intent of the silence, but, as it would turn it, that was far from the case. As it turned out, Ascin had been analyzing ways to attack the Jedi Temple in a suicide run, hoping to get in, kill a few students—most especially both Morgan and Samantha—and, if he weren't killed get out and return to the Sith. In the second week of September, Ascin struck, but was almost immediately found by a Jedi Knight who engaged Ascin in a duel. Aerandir arrived quickly with Kayla after having Michelle take Samantha and Morgan to a safe place. Aerandir then took over for the Knight, dueling Ascin until the two ended up on the roof of the Academy. When Ascin questioned why Aerandir had allowed his daughter to remain so close, Aerandir revealed his intents to "use her against him," though in a vague sense. Meanwhile, Morgan was restless and could not remain still, for she was too concerned for her father and Kayla. And so, in an impressive display, managed to fall completely under the influence of Force-deadening, despite never having used it before, and managed to sneak away from their hiding area, to where the duel was taking place, and, with a sudden inspiration, pulled out her lightsaber and lit it. There was a lull in the duel, during which Morgan ran up behind Ascin and—somehow—managed to stab him in the back. This elicited surprise from all parties present, except for Kayla, and, after Morgan withdrew her weapon and Ascin fell to the ground, Ascin smirked upon seeing that it was she who had ended his life, finally realizing why it was that Sidious had so badly wanted her to become Sith just before the life left him. Just realizing what she had just done, Morgan gasped, dropping her lightsaber, and then began to sob, even as her father lifted her into his arms to comfort her. She claimed that she did not wish to have done what she had, but Aerandir only comforted her and that, by eliminating Ascin, she had just given several parties a great benefit, particularly Samantha, who would no longer need to worry about Ascin, and assured her that that was the reason she had done so, and not out of revenge for the wrongdoings Ascin had done to her. Aerandir immediately set about having Ascin's body burned and his lightsaber destroyed. Aerandir then held a small celebration with his closest friends, where he made comparisons between Morgan and his first Padawan Jamie, who had also attempted to aid Aerandir during a duel against a Sith, although that was what had cost Jamie his life. Aerandir would then go on to help Morgan harness Force-deadening a bit more strongly, being surprised and impressed at her potential in the skill. Physical description :"It used to be black, but it lightened a bit... to really dark brown." :—Aerandir describes Morgan's hair color. When Morgan first met Aerandir, she was slightly thicker than the typical three-year-old, but only by a small amount. Aerandir attributed this to the habit of her nannies putting her down for a nap directly after lunch, a habit Aerandir abolished. Before too long, she lost most of that weight and, as a result, quickly became an average-to-slim and healthy little girl. As mentioned in the quote, her hair used to be borderline-black, but soon lightened to a thick, dark brown. Her eyes are a bright, shining emerald color, and often twinkle when they catch the light. Often mentioned by her father is her height, which is very below average for children her age. The reason for this is unknown, but is most likely a genetic trait passed down by her original parents. Aerandir often makes harmless jokes about this fact, which Morgan actually enjoys, since they usually end in him expressing how he felt it only added to her cuteness. Powers and abilities :"So... this... is why... Sidious wanted her... to be Sith..." :—Ascin's last words, after being stabbed through the heart by the four-year-old Morgan. Morgan has an extremely powerful and nearly unprecedented connection to the Force, allowing her, as a result, to have great affinity for not only learning new skills, but performing in general. In times of need and when under stress, she is also capable of extremely phenomenal feats. One such example was when she managed, without any prior knowledge of the Force, to break the Force "lock" set upon her, and even create a small Force bubble that temporarily deflected a Sith lightning attack. Another was when she, without any previous practice in the skill whatsoever, successfully used Force-deadening in order to sneak up on and kill Darth Ascin. Such acts were not without their repercussions, however; for example, in the case of the latter, the act left her extremely and physically drained. Morgan would later be taught Force-deadening by her father until she could use it with less physical drain. She is also naturally skilled in both hydro-manipulation and exploiting shatterpoints, both of which she can perform with ease. The latter aided her on , which aided her in removing her green pontite crystal, embedded within the ground. Lightsabers :Morgan: "It told me I had to build a new lightsaber, first." :Aerandir: "What told you?" :Morgan: "It... uh... I don't know. I thought it was the crystal, cuz it was glowing when I heard something talk, but... it sounded like it came from everywhere... it was in my head, too." :—Morgan describes the voice of the Force to her father inside the Crystal Caves on Ilum, just after she had recovered a pontite crystal. Morgan has only owned two lightsabers thus far, both of which possessed a green blade. *After Morgan had been able to regain her use of the Force and practice with it a bit, Aerandir built a small green lightsaber for her, explaining to her that the reason he chose a green blade was because her eyes were also green. With this blade, Morgan learned how to perform basic dueling tactics, such as strikes and blocks. She also became efficient in remote training with this blade, and it is the very same blade that pierced the heart of Darth Ascin, killing him. *After recovering a rare pontite crystal from , she, under the watch of her father, constructed her very own lightsaber, which also possessed a green blade. It bears a hilt design that is strikingly similar to those of her father's and Ambar's. This blade is still with her today, having seen many adventures across the worlds of Random Ninsanity. Personality Under the care of her nannies, Morgan was a calm little girl, never very hyper at all, nor was her imagination incredibly active. She was inquisitive in the presence of those she knew well, but in the company of strangers or people she barely knew, she wouldn't talk at all, except in hushed tones to those she knew if she needed something. Oddly, she spoke openly to Aerandir at their first meeting, eventually deciding to live with him, Michelle, and Annabelle. Aerandir would slowly help her associate with others she did not know, but she would do so somewhat reluctantly. Strangely, it was after the Plague War when Morgan almost immediately grew out of her shyness. The catalyst of the change is believed to be when Morgan stepped in and saved John-117's life from an attacking infected Youngling while he was unarmed and going for a discarded weapon. Regardless, after the infected were dealt with, Morgan was a lot more open than she used to be, even introducing herself with an energetic air to strangers such as Maer Somas. Eventually, she even began exhibiting more active, playful behavior, such as running, jumping up to her father's arms, and even climbing trees with the aid of the Force, the latter two most likely being influenced by the typical behavior of her much more hyper younger sister Kayla. Morgan prefers to wear dresses or skirts instead of pants or shorts, which she has never been seen wearing. This has never been explained; for Morgan, it is simply a preference, though she occasionally wonders why she has such a strong preference and sometimes even finds herself in situations where she wished she were in something other than a skirt. Similarities to Jamie :Bix: "Ya know— Hey, didn't Jamie die trying to help you fight a Sith Lord?" :Aerandir: "Yes, and he was '''eight'. Morgan comes up here and kills Ascin at half the age. Both tried to kill their Sith Lord the same way: from the rear."'' :Bix: "Woo, good job, Morgan!" :—Aerandir discusses the events of Ascin's death. Aerandir has often privately considered Morgan to be a "mirror into the past," noting several similarities between her and deceased first Padawan Jamie Daniels. *Aerandir met Morgan when she was an orphan, as he did Jamie. *Morgan seemed to take to Aerandir quickly at their first meeting, as did Jamie. *Morgan and Jamie both used a green lightsaber. *While Morgan would talk freely in the presence of Aerandir and others she knew, she would barely speak at all in the company of others. Jamie was the same way. *Both attempted to aid Aerandir in defeating a Sith Lord. However, this is what caused Jamie's death; Morgan not only survived, but succeeded. Trivia *The character of Morgan was derived from a dream User:Aerandir had involving a dog, a strange three-year-old girl with dark brown hair, and a spider. Her house and the property it was on also stemmed from the same dream. He later changed her hair appearance from yet another dream involving her having longer hair of a lighter hue. :''NOTE: The dream was described in an IRC chatroom, and TS is the chat identity of User:Aerandir. '' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Females Category:Padawans Category:Earth (BotF)